Sentimiento Eterno
by TheNessieG
Summary: No entiendo por que yo no puedo sentir lo que todos sienten al estar enamorado, jamas eh sentido mariposas revolotear dentro de mi.. será acaso que no eh encontrado al chico especial?


CAPITULO 1: COMIENZO

Basta con el más pequeño rayo de luz que entra por mi ventana para despertarme, hoy es 10 de septiembre la mañana está un poco helada, escucho a los pájaros cantando desde una larga distancia, huele a mi desayuno favorito... hot cakes; hoy es mi cumpleaños 17 aunque no tenga realmente esa edad (soy mas joven, una niña como diria mi papi) y al parecer no hay nadie en casa, observo a mi alrededor y no hay nada ni siquiera un regalo, como osan olvidar mi cumpleaños que les pasa,

tome la toalla que tenia colgada en mi puerta y me dirigi al baño para tomar una ducha, ya era bastante tarde asi que segun yo solo duraria 5 minutos en la bañera, pero como esmi costumbre dure 30 minutos, lo bueno que un dia antes habia elegido mi ropa, asi no tardaria buscando que ponerme (ni crean que estaba emocionada por mi cumpleaños) ; en fin me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, vivo con mis papas, tíos y abuelos somos tan normales como se puede, aunque hay un pequeño detalle somos una familia de vampiros, si suena loco pero somos vampiros y mis mejores amigos son lobos gigantes( aunque hace mucho no se de ellos), bueno yo no soy del todo vampiro soy hibrida soy mitad humana y mitad vampiro me alimento de sangre la cual prefiero, pero también como alimentos humanos.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y estoy sola, creo que estar sola tiene algo que ver con el comportamiento de mis papas en estas últimas semanas, como sea ya se me hizo tarde para ir al colegio, si aunque tampoco lo crean acudo al colegio estos es para llevar una vida ''normal'' según mis padres y está bien porque así la gente no sospecha de nuestra condición.

-rayos! No hay ningún carro, mm ni modo me tendré que ir en autobús, pero exigiré una buena explicación -

Ya es bastante tarde y no encontré a mi familia así que tendré que irme a la peor clase del mundo, calculo; estuve como 2 horas oyendo la clase y no me podía concentrar; no sabía nada de mi familia y ya me comenzaba a preocupar ya casi terminaba el ciclo escolar así que no tenían mucha importancia estas clases . Por fin termino la clase así que salí a merodear un poco por el colegio, hasta que por fin encontré a mi papá me dirigí hacia él con un tono de molestia, pero su expresión hizo que quedara atónita; estaba tan sonriente que parecía guasón me acerque lentamente me abrazo tan fuerte y me dijo – cariño! Feliz cumpleaños espero no estés muy molesta con nosotros, te tenemos una gran sorpresa –

Era tanta mi sorpresa por su actitud tan calmada que apenas si me zafé de sus brazos, no me dejo pronunciar ni una palabra – ven acompáñame – me llevaba casi a rastras cuando alcance a ver a mi mama y a mis tíos Alice y Jasper y también tenían esa gran sonrisa en sus rostros al principio no sentía nada pero después comencé a sentir nervios cuando por fin llegamos mi mama casi grito – feliz cumpleaños! Princesa – note que la poca gente que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor se reía – feliz cumpleaños – exclamo mi tía Alice, estaban tan felices que nomas les falto lanzar pétalos a mi alrededor;

- alguien me puede explicar qué rayos pasa, cual es la sorpresa? - me apresure a preguntar.

Note que mis padres se estaban viendo como hablándose telepáticamente o algo parecido, hasta que por fin contestaron

-Nos regresamos a Forks – contesto mi mama.

Yo me quede congelada con millones de preguntas en mi cabeza, tantas que pensé que estallaría, después me encontraba sonriendo que creo que se me entumió la cara

Estaba tan contenta por fin iba a regresar a casa que emoción.

-no lo puedo creer, es lo mejor que me pudieron regalar. —

dije aun sonriendo

-solo respira nessie — contesto Jasper con su muy singular sonrisa seria.

Se me hicieron tan largas las horas en el colegio, ya no podía esperar más para hablarle a Jake y contarle las nuevas; por fin era hora de regresar a casa y cuando llegamos corrí directo al teléfono, pero algo me detuvo, mi estomago rugía de hambre

- hija primero come algo, al teléfono no le saldrán pies –

- de acuerdo papi me haces comida? – sonreí

Después de comer algo y meditar decidí no llamar a Jacob para que fuera una sorpresa; ya no podía esperar a que terminaran las clases y estar en Forks.

Esa noche todos irían a cazar, decidí quedarme para comenzar a guardar cosas, no recuerdo haber estado tan feliz antes, y todos también lo estaban por mí, o al menos eso creo.

Pasaron las semanas y llego el día tan esperado, me levante más temprano de lo usual y me arregle, llego la tarde y me fui a despedir de mis amigos humanos, porque a pesar de que siempre nos estamos mudando eh encontrado buenos amigos, jamás he revelado mi secreto y creo que jamás lo hare, esa es una de las razones por las que me pone tan feliz regresar, porque no debo actuar solo ser YO; cuando llegue a casa encontré a todos en la sala y note que estaban hablando de algo, pero no pregunte solo me dirigí a mi habitación y espere que llegara la hora de irnos; pasaron 3 horas y mi abuelito Carlisle me llamo, corrí lo más veloz posible y me subí al auto que nos llevaría a el aeropuerto.

De camino al aeropuerto todos iban serios – Porque nos regresamos a Forks—pregunte

-No es el momento para hablar de esto hija, no te preocupes todo a su tiempo—contesto Carlisle.

Espere a que alguien más dijera algo pero nadie hablo mi mama me tenia abrazada como todo el tiempo así que no me preocupe, aunque dentro de mi sabía que había alguna razón por el cual nos regresábamos. Llegamos al aeropuerto y subimos rápido al avión al igual que de venida nadie hablaba así que decidí dormir.

-Ya llegamos despierta – me dijo suavemente al oído mi tía rose

- eh? – di un gran salto y casi tumbo al pobre anciano que estaba tomando su maleta.

Salí lo mas apresurada hacia el estacionamiento y tomar el auto que nos llevaría directo y sin escalas a casa, estaba tan feliz que no note que nadie me seguía, espere un rato a que todos salieran.

-tomate un respiro pequeña—sonrió Emmett con tono burlesco.

- tío no me arruines mi felicidad si?—sonreí.

Por fin estaba en casa, por fin iba a comenzar con una vida mas tranquila sin tener que actuar frente a mis amigos, y lo mejor vería de nuevo a mi muy querido amigo Jacob; y también sabría la verdadera razón de porque regresamos.


End file.
